vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Skyfighter Ambush
Title: It's a Trap! Players: 'Heather O'Leary, Michael Donovan, Elizabeth Maxwell, Martin Grace, Juliet Parrish , and ''Visitor Shock troopers played by Kadjem '''Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: Four lizards, slipping to somewhere they can get snacks? They're all alone with no backup… Time to steal their ship! LOG BEGINS: Heather O'Leary steps out of the Ranch house, all dressed in black, from head to toe. She slips on a pair of black gloves, and you might not even know it is Heather, since her face is darkened with night-ops paint. Strapped to her left hip is a holstered Automatic pistol, and to her right hip is a holstered Laser Pistol. She is wearing some Web Gear that holds ammo for her weapons, and a grenade. Over her left shoulder, is slung an M-16, and in her right hand is an Heckler & Koch MP-5, standard Military Special Forces Gear. Sheathed in her left boot is a Combat Knife of some form or another. Seems Heather is ready to go kick some ass, or to scare someone shitless. Elizabeth Maxwell slips out behind. She's wearing all black as well, her coat zipped up, but isn't wearing the gloves or the paint. She has her own laser pistol holstered similarly to Heather's, along with another bulge in her coat (outside of /those/ two bulges) indicating another weapon within it. Michael Donovan steps out onto the porch of the house, also dressed similarly, face and clothes darkened (partially because it's standard operating procedure, but mostly because his face is a fairly recognizable one as far as the lizards are concerned). He wears a pistol snugly tucked into a shoulder holster, and an Mike-One-Six across his back. At his side, of course, is "Ol' Reliable", the laser pistol that he's managed to hold onto throughout more than one skirmish with the Visitors. Martin Grace isn't dressed too much differently than when he showed up on the proverbial doorstep the day before. He wears a baggy shirt, jeans, chukkas … oh, yeah, and a Mexican luchador mask is slung over a shoulder. Because, you know, it's more stylish than a ski-mask. He hoists a Remington Model 1100. "You *really* want me to take the pig-iron tonight? It won't be overkill, you think? How hard a target is this, really?" Heather O'Leary glances at Martin, "Well, at least 3 Visitor Shock Troopers… No reason to worry about Overkill…" Michael Donovan smirks at the recently returned mountain of a man. "Hopefully," he replies, "it'll be just-enough-kill. That is, if you don't think it's gonna slow you down too much." Heather O'Leary looks at Mike, "We want to drive close, than walk in, or walk all the way? We have time for either… Driving will conserve our energy for the raid, walking won't leave a possible sighting… No garage to hide it at the other ranch." Martin Grace says, "It'll mean not carrying the Remington, since this" — he hoists the shotgun — "would get in the way. I suppose if they get close enough that I can't swing it around in time, I can beat them to a pulp with my bare hands. Alright. Let me go get it." Elizabeth Maxwell glances over to Heather and hmms just a little bit. "If there's no garage, we should probably walk." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "Probably." She looks at Martin, "We'll just stick you up in one of the LOFTS, than they'd have to climb to get near you." She waits for Mike to make the decision though, about walking or riding. Michael Donovan nods in agreement with Elizabeth. "It'd probably be best to go on foot. That way we don't have to conceal our 'rides' when our guests of honor arrive." His eyes light across each one of you one by one. "We're gonna have to double-time it though, if we're gonna get there before they do." Elizabeth Maxwell nods just a little, looking right back as she's looked at. "Most definitely." Heather O'Leary nods, and brings the strap of her MP-5 over her shoulder, so she can move easier. "Ready when you are…" She hopes her plan works… no matter what Tyler thinks, she knows she is no expert with ground tactics. Michael Donovan looks in the direction of the temporarily-departed Martin. Looking back to the two of you and seeming to sense maybe the slightest bit of uncertainty from Heather (or perhaps just remembering how Ham had harangued her for coming up with the plan in the first place), he says, "It'll go fine. We've gone up against worse." Heather O'Leary chuckles, "Sure you guys have… So have I, for that matter, I just am used to doing it with a 100 million dollar airplane strapped to my back." She winks, "First real fight I've ever been in, on the ground, came when we killed that Shocktrooper that showed up on the front door step." She forces herself to relax, with a couple deep breaths, and some of her martial arts training. She starts to hum a song that was popular 10 years ago or so, by Jon Bon Jovi, it is recognizable as 'Blaze of Glory', to those up to date on old Movie Soundtracks. Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and wraps an arm around Heather, quickly. "you'll do fine." Martin Grace returns with the M-60, a belt of ammunition slung over it and around him. "Been a couple of years since I fired one of these things, but it's like riding a bicycle or a wo——" A pause. "Yeah, it'll come back to me quickly. You folks want to strap me across the hood?" Heather O'Leary smirks, and says to Martin, "Can you jog with that thing?" Her mind continues to hum, through her question, and her vocal chords continue the humming as soon as she stops speaking. Martin Grace says, "Like any back-breakingly large piece of equipment, you can do anything with it if you have the right support." He motions with the barrel. "Shall we?" Heather O'Leary moves to the driveway, and does a quick stretch, "I'll lead the way, since I know where it is." She sets off at a jog, towards the other ranch, where they will be killing a Visitor or 3. Elizabeth Maxwell glances over the weapon as well, a little bit wide-eyed at the size of it. "I hope that thing is more quiet than it looks, if it can be heard too far away, it might attract attention from places that are still occupied." She follows Heather then, nodding. Michael Donovan winces apologetically at Heather's words, since it came as a result of his own directive. "I know it's a lot to ask," he adds, having had to lug camera equipment that, while heavy, was probably half the size of Martin's artillery. He smiles, however, when Martin seems ready to grin and bear it for the team. "Let's do this," he annouces confidently as he follows the ladies. Moving to the New Location Deleted: Martin Grace follows behind at a reasonable enough pace for a big man with a machine gun, that is to say, he remains comfortably at the rear of the quartet. Elizabeth Maxwell keeps following right behind Heather, watching around quickly as she does, trying to keep track of both the ground and the skies, wanting to see when the fighter might be coming in. Heather O'Leary leads the group, slowing to make sure Martin can keep up with little real problems, towards the other ranch. Soon they are in sight of the barn, and she slows to a walk. Her eyes move over the ranch, in the dark, glad they did jog, so that her night-vision is unaffected by the dashboard lights. She makes a slight motion to the Barn, so that the others know the shape they are heading towards. Michael Donovan keeps a steady third, trusting Heather at point, and wanting to be in a position to help either Martin or Elizabeth should an unexpected attack strike at the rear or sides. Martin Grace follows the others towards the barn, his breathing now coming in deep but regular intervals. He's hit a stride, a not-quite rasping. Yeah, it was a stretching lugging the M-60 at a job, but now the adrenalin is telling him that ev'ry little thing gonna be all right, mon. Elizabeth Maxwell keeps watching around as they get closer to the barn, keeping watch more closely by now, getting a tiny bit more nervous, but moving along quickly enough, right along with Heather. Heather O'Leary stops completely, letting everyone catch their breath. In a soft voice, but not a whisper, as nothing carries in the field, like a whisper, she says, "No Skyfighter… either they are not here yet, or we are too late." She looks at Mike, "You and me on the ground, Elizabeth and Martin up in the lofts?" Michael Donovan nods an affirmative to that, as he reaches for his laser pistol readily. "Call it a hunch, but I don't think our boys in green are going to disappoint us." A soft whine in the distance would make one think Donovan is correct. It is the sound of a Visitor Skyfighter's Engine. It is distant enough that there is still time to set up the ambush. Elizabeth Maxwell nods at Mike, glancing up towards the skies, and heading for the loft. "And there they come." Heather O'Leary makes a motion to Martin, pointing to the left side of the barn, and a ladder. To Liz, she motions to the ladder on the right side of the barn. She herself moves to the door nearest the house, so that she can step outside, before the Visitors come into the barn from the opposite end of the Barn. Martin Grace hisses, "Don't think I'll have time to climb all the way up, but we'll give it a try." And he moves off after Elizabeth, veering off to 'his' ladder. Michael Donovan takes the side of the door opposite Heather, in order to draw fire away from her if need be. He crouches behind some conveniently-placed barrels, in the hopes, perhaps, that they'll provide some meager cover once the fireworks begin. Heather O'Leary takes a deep breath, and unslings her MP-5 and her M-16. She sets the M-16 just inside the door, far enough into the shadows that it won't be obvious, but should be accessible, should she need to switch weapons. As the Resistance Fighters get into position, the sound of a shuttle on final landing cycle can be heard. Soon the sound of the hatch opening, and than at least 3 sets of footsteps, possibly 4, and Laughter, with a resonating reverberation is heard. The Visitor Shock Troopers are almost to the Entrance to the barn they tend to use. Elizabeth Maxwell slips up her ladder quickly, settling into a position and drawing the laser pistol. She starts watching just over the side of the loft, intending to catch them as they come in, just waiting for them to come in. Martin Grace somehow manages to get up there, and get his mask on, in the proverbial nick of time, and sets up the mini-bi-pod that allows him to brace the M60. He waits. Heather O'Leary slips outside, on the side away from the Visitors, so not to give anything away to the Lizards with better night vision than her own. Elizabeth Maxwell settles into her position, watching right over the edge of the loft, with the pistol sighted right down for the door. Michael Donovan raises his laser pistol to his chest, ready to level it and fire at the first target to trip into his cross hairs. The Shock Troopers step into the Barn, in a line, 4 abreast. They move a little, obviously looking for small animals to eat. One (VST #3) can even be heard saying, "Here Kitty Kitty". Elizabeth Maxwell scowls at the one saying 'here kitty kitty', and sights her weapon right down, trying to target below the helmet. She doesn't say a word, simply pulls back on the trigger, trying to hold it perfectly straight in her sighting.] COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Visitor Shock Trooper 3 with a Visitor Laser Sidearm and Misses! Michael Donovan snakes the barrel of his laser pistol through a gap between the barrels he's crouched behind. Perhaps half a heartbeat after that fateful "Here kitty kitty," Mike finds the lead trooper in his sights and squeezes the trigger. COMBAT: Michael Donovan attacks Visitor Shock Trooper 1 with a Visitor Laser Sidearm and Misses! Heather O'Leary dashes through the door way, leveling her MP-5 at the Visitor Shock Troopers. She picks a target, and opens fire, sending a three round burst at Trooper #2. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Visitor Shock Trooper 2 with a Heckler & Koch MP-5 SMG and hits! DAMAGE: 4 Martin Grace clearly decides, what the hell, to let the big ol' piece of iron in his hands to go from cold to hot in an instant, firing it off and chattering away at the nearest Visitor. COMBAT: Martin Grace attacks Visitor Shock Trooper 4 with a Saco Defense M-60 Machine Gun and hits! DAMAGE: 34 Visitor Shock Trooper 1 is fired upon, without warning, and draws his laser pistol. He turns it towards Donovan, and yells, "Ambush!" squeezing off a round. COMBAT: Visitor Shock Trooper 1 attacks Michael Donovan with a Visitor Laser Sidearm and Misses! Visitor Shock Trooper 2 is fired upon as well, and hit by a couple of the 9mm rounds from O'Leary's MP-5. He grunts softly, as they clip his left arm. He unslings his Rifle, and returns fire. COMBAT: Visitor Shock Trooper 2 attacks Heather O'Leary with a Visitor Laser Rifle and Misses! Visitor Shock Trooper 3 looks up at the laser blast sent his way, and he returns fire with a sidearm of his own. COMBAT: Visitor Shock Trooper 3 attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with a Visitor Laser Sidearm and hits! DAMAGE: 29 Visitor Shock Trooper 4 is caught in the legs by the M-60 rounds streaming his way. He is able to fumble his Rifle around, and return fire, even while falling to the ground. COMBAT: Visitor Shock Trooper 4 attacks Martin Grace with a Visitor Laser Rifle and Misses! Elizabeth Maxwell tries to duck back away from the return fire, but isn't quite fast enough, and takes a direct laser hit on her left shoulder. She winces and makes a soft noise, but doesn't do more than that yet. She shakes a little, but pulls her laser pistol up, firing again. COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Visitor Shock Trooper 3 with a Visitor Laser Sidearm and hits! DAMAGE: 32 Michael Donovan ducks behind the barrels again as the blast aimed at him barely misses. Without wasting any time, he returns fire on his chosen opponent. COMBAT: Michael Donovan attacks Visitor Shock Trooper 1 with a Visitor Laser Sidearm and hits! DAMAGE: 27 Heather O'Leary drops her MP-5, damned armor, even with Teflon coating, the 9mm rounds don't do enough. She sweeps up the M-16 at her side, and lets loose a long burst. She is too busy fighting to notice Elizabeth got hit. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Visitor Shock Trooper 2 with a Colt M-16A1 Assault Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 15 Martin Grace can't hear Liz's little noise over the chattering of the M60, nor see the moue of pain which accompanies it. He leans back, settling in, letting the gun fire away, feeding heavy bullet after heavy bullet down into the darkness and, hopefully, the lizardflesh. COMBAT: Martin Grace attacks Visitor Shock Trooper 4 with a Saco Defense M-60 Machine Gun and Misses! Visitor Shock Trooper 1 is hit in the left shoulder with a Laser Blast. He is knocked back a little, but is able to return fire on the Resistance man behind the Barrels. COMBAT: Visitor Shock Trooper 1 attacks Michael Donovan with a Visitor Laser Sidearm and Misses! Visitor Shock Trooper 2 is again peppered with Teflon loads, but is able to shrug it off. His Laser rifle lets fly another blue bolt of energy at the Resistance Bitch in the doorway. COMBAT: Visitor Shock Trooper 2 attacks Heather O'Leary with a Visitor Laser Rifle and Misses! Visitor Shock Trooper 3 gets off a shot, just as Elizabeth's shot nails him in the chest. He is able to maintain his readyness however. COMBAT: Visitor Shock Trooper 3 attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with a Visitor Laser Rifle and Misses! Visitor Shock Trooper 4 is on the ground, and able to roll away from the M-60 rounds. He rolls underneath Liz's loft, and fires up at the M-60 bearing Fighter. COMBAT: Visitor Shock Trooper 4 attacks Martin Grace with a Visitor Laser Sidearm and Misses! Elizabeth Maxwell ducks back from the fire this time, checking the charge on her laser pistol and nodding at it. She puts it away, and pulls the Glock 9mm out of her coat, wanting to save on the other weapon for later if need be. She leans over the ledge again, and fires on the trooper, wanting to keep the pressure on him. COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Visitor Shock Trooper 3 with a Glock 17A 9 mm Pistol and hits! DAMAGE: 10 Michael Donovan ducks again, the carefully-crafted containers of wood barely absorbing a laser blast that would have otherwise had his name on it. Springing up from his hiding place, he squeezes off another round before dropping down again. COMBAT: Michael Donovan attacks Visitor Shock Trooper 1 with a Visitor Laser Sidearm and hits! DAMAGE: 30 Heather O'Leary moves forward, holding her M16 like it was her lover. Lovingly, she sends out more bursts at her Shock Trooper Target. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Visitor Shock Trooper 2 with a Colt M-16A1 Assault Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 18 Martin Grace tries his best to 'walk' the stream of bullets from his M60 closer to the Visitor, bullets spitting up clods of dirt and little bits of whatever rock and grass may be there. COMBAT: Martin Grace attacks Visitor Shock Trooper 4 with a Saco Defense M-60 Machine Gun and hits! DAMAGE: 42 COMBAT: Martin Grace has knocked Visitor Shock Trooper 4 unconscious! Visitor Shock Trooper 1 is really starting to hurt, when another blast hits him. He lets out a keen of pain, but continues to fire at Donovan. It is either kill or be killed now. COMBAT: Visitor Shock Trooper 1 attacks Michael Donovan with a Visitor Laser Sidearm and hits! DAMAGE: 28 Visitor Shock Trooper 2 has little choice but to continue attacking the insane woman that is advancing towards him. His rifle fires again. COMBAT: Visitor Shock Trooper 2 attacks Heather O'Leary with a Visitor Laser Rifle and Misses! Visitor Shock Trooper 3 is also in bad shape, but not as bad as his buddy, #4. He fires up at Elizabeth again, cause at least he has hit the bitch. COMBAT: Visitor Shock Trooper 3 attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with a Visitor Laser Rifle and Misses! Visitor Shock Trooper 4 is smashed to the ground, and stops rolling to avoid the incoming fire. He is hurt pretty badly, and unconscious. He ain't dead, just hurt seriously. Elizabeth Maxwell dives back as the rifle is pulled, then hops back up with the laser pistol back in hand, figuring she needs it if he's going to be firing the rifle at her, needing to drop him /quickly/. COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Visitor Shock Trooper 3 with a Visitor Laser Sidearm and hits! DAMAGE: 33 COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell has knocked Visitor Shock Trooper 3 unconscious! There's a flare of fire, the smell of smoke, and a flash of blinding pain in Donovan's left shoulder as the reptilian scumsucker he was facing gets in a lucky shot. The Resistance leader counters with one of his own, determined to make that lucky shot the Visitor's last. COMBAT: Michael Donovan attacks Visitor Shock Trooper 1 with a Visitor Laser Sidearm and Misses! Heather O'Leary dives forward as the fight starts to get nasty. She drops her M-16, and comes out with her own Laser. She aims it right at the chest of her target, and lets loose some laser juice. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Visitor Shock Trooper 2 with a Visitor Laser Sidearm and hits! DAMAGE: 29 Martin Grace twists a little in his perch, angling his body to track the bullets along the ground towards the Visitor trading fire with Donovan. COMBAT: Martin Grace attacks Visitor Shock Trooper 1 with a Saco Defense M-60 Machine Gun and hits! DAMAGE: 34 COMBAT: Martin Grace has knocked Visitor Shock Trooper 1 unconscious! Visitor Shock Trooper 2 Is the last non-sleeping Shock Trooper. He can't surrender, propaganda shows that the resistance will torture him. He fires again at Heather. COMBAT: Visitor Shock Trooper 2 attacks Heather O'Leary with a Visitor Laser Rifle and Misses! Elizabeth Maxwell sighs as the lone remaining shock trooper keeps harassing Heather, and pulls the Glock out again, sighting it down. "Get away from her." COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Visitor Shock Trooper 2 with a Glock 17A 9 mm Pistol and hits! DAMAGE: 8 Michael Donovan scowls, attempting to blot out the pain in his shoulder as he levels the pistol at the sole survivor of the landing crew. "You heard the lady," he snarls. "Knock it off!" With that, the trigger is pressed. COMBAT: Michael Donovan attacks Visitor Shock Trooper 2 with a Visitor Laser Sidearm and hits! DAMAGE: 27 COMBAT: Michael Donovan has knocked Visitor Shock Trooper 2 unconscious! Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, she may not have killed her Shock Trooper, but she never missed, unlike others she could mention. She moves forward, and as normal, places the end of her pistol against the head of a Visitor Trooper, and pulls the trigger back. This she does 4 times, until they are all deader than Ham Tyler's sex life. Martin Grace, no longer worried about stealth or silence, calls out as his gun stops chattering for a moment, "We takin' their ride?" Michael Donovan shrugs, then winces fiercely as the shrug reminds him that his shoulder effin' *hurts*. "I think that was the general idea of this little soiree'," he answers to Martin. Heather O'Leary nods, after killing 4 Visitors who might, or might not, have already been dead. "We are. That was the whole point of this raid." She looks over the uniforms, and starts gathering the weapons and than strips the bodies. "At the very least we can use these uniforms as rags." As an afterthought, she asks, "Everyone OK? Any injuries?" Elizabeth Maxwell climbs down from the loft, very carefully, closing her eyes tightly as she tries to ignore the pain from her own shoulder. She walks to the others, glancing around a little bit. Martin Grace says, "Well, then I won't blow it up. But 'Lucille' here is gonna need a bit of a cool down after that. How long we got before I need to risk a minor burn in climbing down?" Michael Donovan looks up at Martin, "We're not on a timetable anymore, so you don't have to hurry too much." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "We should be OK for a bit. Nearest Visitor Base is Los Angeles…" She turns to look at Mike and Liz, "You both got hit?" Elizabeth Maxwell opens her coat totally with a sigh, glancing over to Mike at that. She didn't see him get hit from her own cover. "Hmm. Looks that way." Martin Grace says, "They took some fire?", calling down from the loft. "You need help with that?" Michael Donovan musters his best 'Ain't-No-Problem' smile as he answers, "Ahhhh, I've had worse." As it is, he's likely to get a serious tongue-lashing at the hands of one Miss Parrish and a hearty round of 'I-Told-You-Sos' from the ever-charming Mister Tyler. Heather O'Leary frowns slightly, "Get your asses in that Sky Fighter. As soon as Martin can get down here, I'm flying us home. The transfer at LAX to get the Squad Vehicle will wait. I want to get you to the Doc… Juliet should be back, when we get home." Up to Martin she calls, "Got a couple Laser wounds… We better get them home, as soon as you can get down here." Martin Grace says, "Crapcakes. Alright. Tell you what … bring up some uniform scraps so I can wrap 'em round the barrel to keep from a nasty burn." Heather O'Leary throws one of the uniforms up to the Loft, its only 10 feet up, and the uniform she sent up still has a visitor arm in it that she hadn't noticed. Martin Grace says, "Yeah," real deadpan, after a moment. "Thanks." Elizabeth Maxwell watches all of this going on, not bothering to go back to the fighter until anyone else does. She watches the throw, and blinks at the response. Martin Grace, despite the sarcasm, does in fact, come down about 30 seconds later, the scrap of uniform tied around 'Lucille's' barrel. "Alright, as long as nobody tires to cuddle too closely, I think she'll cool down in flight. Let's bug out?" Michael Donovan grimaces visibly, more at the promise of treatment at the hands of someone who has been known to forego anesthetic if she's particularly unhappy with a person than at the physical wound. "Let's," he replies to Martin." Heather O'Leary nods, and than looks at Liz and Mike, "Come on folks." She leads the way to the Sky Fighter. She peeks inside, although if there HAD been any one inside, they'd already have come out firing. Elizabeth Maxwell climbs up into the fighter and drops herself into a seat, shifting a little to get comfortable, before glancing over and smiling at Heather. "Well, it almost went off as planned anyway…" Heather O'Leary flips a few switches, and trusts that Martin will get the others situated. She closes the hatch, and off into the night the Skyfighter goes. To Liz, she sighs, "No one was supposed to get shot…" She seems a little… off. Less than happy with the results of a decent plan, even if, 2 minorish wounds, in exchange for 4 dead lizards is not too bad of a trade, all in all. Flight Home removed: Martin Grace says, "We did pretty okay for ourselves, considering it was even odds and I'm a touch rusty." Heather O'Leary forces herself to nod, "And I was not in my real element…" She settles the skyfighter into the barn, with barely a bump. "All right folks, wounded into the Doc." She keys her radio… Heather O'Leary says, "Tyler, Parrish… Banshee here. Raid successful, but Mike and Elizabeth both took shoulder wounds. They need some medical attention." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little, offering Heather a hug, before slipping out. "It went all right. It could have been a lot worse." Juliet Parrish says, "Copy that, Banshee… Have them get into the Living Room, and I'll see what I can do… Damn it Mike. You know better than to get shot! It has been over a year since I last patched up a laser wound." Martin Grace steps out, himself, M60 at hand. "Yeah. I liked the part where they fell down." Heather O'Leary says, "Copy. Banshee out." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs in relief, at hearing the radio. "Well, that's good anyway. If I'd been the only one shot, she'd be harping at me about going along at all." Martin Grace says, "I better clean Lucille and put her to bed. So I'll see you all later. If the Doc prescribes any bourbon, save some for me." Heather O'Leary chuckles, "Martin, check the training room. there is a bottle of that stuff, hidden under one of the Tables." MEDICAL: Juliet Parrish attempts to heal Elizabeth Maxwell and is able to heal them a little. MEDICAL: Juliet Parrish attempts to heal Michael Donovan and is able to heal them a little. MEDICAL: Juliet Parrish attempts to heal Elizabeth Maxwell and is able to heal them a little. MEDICAL: Juliet Parrish attempts to heal Michael Donovan and is able to heal them a little. MEDICAL: Juliet Parrish attempts to heal Michael Donovan and is able to heal them a little. Juliet Parrish patches up the two wounded. "Tomorrow, you stay in bed, all day long. Clear?" Michael Donovan wiggles his eyebrows playfully at Julie, "Only if you stay there with me." Juliet Parrish rolls her eyes, "Mike, you know I have to work." She leans over to him, to avoid letting Liz hear the next comment, "Besides, after all the medicine I gave you, you won't be able to get it up for a few days." ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Elizabeth Maxwell ATTRIBUTE: Perception SUCCESS by 11 Heather O'Leary stands by the door towards the bedroom, arms folded. She stares at the two people who could not duck quick enough. Elizabeth Maxwell glances over at the other two, and rolls her eyes slightly. "I'm hoping you didn't give that same stuff to me…" Juliet Parrish nods, "Most effective stuff Science Frontiers has come up with, for treating Laser Wounds. Just created in fact. Shown to be 98% effective in cleaning an regrowing the damaged skin. You should both be ready to do something this stupid again in a few days." Michael Donovan offers another smile at the good doctor. "Well, all things considered, hon, you should see the other guy." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit and nods. "Sorry to cause you more problems. Next time I'll duck faster." She laughs at Mike's comment then. "Yeah. no doubt." She glances over to Heather upon seeing her, smiling happily. Heather O'Leary shrugs, "It could have been worse." She still is blaming herself for the injuries, even if it was beyond her control. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Juliet Parrish ATTRIBUTE: Perception SUCCESS by 50 Juliet Parrish frowns at Heather's tone, "Quit blaming yourself, Heather. You couldn't have known what was going to happen." Of course, she still blames herself for getting Ben Taylor and Maybe even Brad killed. LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-PG-13